The present invention relates generally to network computing. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for connecting a system chip to a 10/100Base-T transceiver, and in particular, to a reduced pin-count serial media independent interface.
In computer network systems there is typically a natural division between chips handling the physical layer, which is responsible for transmitting data on the network, and the system chips, which perform logical operations with data transmitted on the network. Ethernet hubs, routers and switches are composed of multiple ports, and may be generically referred to as multi-port Ethernet devices. Each port is typically composed of a system chip, which includes a media access controller (xe2x80x9cMACxe2x80x9d) layer, and a physical layer or xe2x80x9cPHY.xe2x80x9d Modern multi-port Ethernet devices typically integrate multiple MACs into one system chip (MAC chip) as well as multiple PHYs into another chip (PHY chip). An interface is required on each chip to transfer signals between the MACs and the PHYs.
IEEE standard 802.3u defines a media independent interface between a MAC layer and a PHY that includes 16 pins used for data and control. As noted above, in devices that include multiple ports that each have a MAC and a PHY, it is common to implement multiple MACs on one chip and multiple PHYs on another chip. If the standard MII, which includes 16 pins for data and control, is used for each MAC and PHY on the MAC chip and the PHY chip, the number of pins required for each chip becomes very large as multiple MACs and PHYs are included on single chips.
For example, typical switches available today may offer 24 ports in a single device. If all of the MACs were to be implemented on one chip and all of the PHYs were to be implemented on another chip then 384 pins would be required just to provide the interface between the MACs and the PHYs of the two chips. Obviously this is impractical. Thus, the requirement of 16 pins for data and control in the standard MII specification adds to the expense of MAC and PHY interfaces both by increasing the number of pins required on chips and by reducing the number of MACs and PHYs which may be combined on a single chip.
FIG. 1A is a block diagram illustrating a standard MAC to PHY interface. A MAC 100 is connected to a PHY 102 via a 16 wire MII. PHY 102 is connected to a physical medium that transmits data over a network 104. MAC 100 is connected to a network device 106 in a device that is using the MAC and the PHY to communicate. The device may be a switch, a repeater, a hub or any other network device that includes ports for communication using the Ethernet 802.3u standard.
FIG. 1B is a block diagram illustrating the problem caused by the number of pins required in the standard MII MAC to PHY interface. A MAC chip 110 includes four MACs 112a, 112b, 112c, and 112d. Each of the four MACs must have 16 pins on the outside of the chip so that it can communicate with a PHY according to the MII standard. Similarly, a PHY chip 120 includes four PHYs 122a, 122b, 122c, 122d. Each of the PHYs must have 16 pins on the outside of the PHY chip so that it may communicate with the MAC via a standard 16 pin MII. Each PHY chip is also connected to a physical medium that is used to communicate over a network 130.
It would be extremely useful if an alternative standard to the MII standard could be developed which would allow for communication between a MAC and a PHY using a reduced number of lines between the MAC and the PHY. This would reduce the number of pins per MAC or PHY included on a chip, reduce the cost of the chip, and allow more MACs or PHYs to be included on a single chip. An alternative interface to the MII should include all of the control signals and the same data capacity as the MII so that such an interface could continue to be interoperable with all systems that are intended to operate with an MII as described in IEEE standard 802.3u.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating the functions of the sixteen lines specified in the MII standard. A MAC 200 is connected to a PHY 202 using the 16 wire MII standard interface. The interface includes a transmit clock line 210 that provides a clock signal for clocking the transmitted data. A transmit enable line 212 indicates when data is being transmitted on the transmit data lines. A transmit error line 214 indicates an error should be forced onto the network. This line is used, for example, by repeaters to propagate errors that have been detected. A set of four lines 215 are used to transmit data. Since the overall data transfer rate between the MAC and the PHY is 100 MHz in a 100 Base-T system, each of the four data wires transmits at 25 MHz.
The MII also includes a carrier sense line 215 which indicates that data is being either received or transmitted. In addition, a collision line 220 is included which indicates that a collision has been detected, i. e., data is being both received and transmitted simultaneously. A receive clock line 222 is used to provide a clock for clocking the received data. A set of four receive data lines 224 each transfer data at 25 Mhz for an overall data rate of 100 MHz. A receive data valid line 226 indicates that valid data is being transferred on the receive data lines. A receive error line 228 indicates when an error has been detected in the received data, such as when an illegal symbol is detected by the PHY.
An MII is commonly used with a 100Base-TX PHY, for example, where data is transmitted across the physical medium of the network from PHY to PHY at a data rate of 125 MHz. Bits of data are grouped into individual symbols which include five bits each. The PHY receives each five bit symbol and translates it into a four bit nibble of data. Thus, the five bit symbol is used to transmit only four bits of data, with the remaining possible information states of the symbol used for error detection or other purposes. When errors are detected by the PHY, they are propagated to the MAC using the receive error line. Certain devices, such as repeaters, may use the transmit error line to propagate errors to other devices on a network. It should be noted that the receive data valid line differs from the carrier sense line in that the receive data valid line does not go high as soon as data begins to be received. Instead, the receive data valid line goes high after an entire five bit symbol corresponding to a nibble of valid data has been received and decoded, and remains high after data has stopped being received between PHYs to allow decoding of all four bits of the nibble corresponding to the last symbol transmitted. MIIs may also be used to connect a MAC to a PHY which uses another data transfer format, such as a 100Base-T4 PHY.
One approach to reducing the number of pins required for the MAC to PHY interface has been proposed by the Reduced Media Independent Interface(trademark) (RMII(trademark)) consortium. The RMII provides a six pin interface between a MAC and a PHY. In addition to the six wires required for each MAC to PHY interface, a single synchronous clock signal is provided for both transmit data sent from the MAC to the PHY and the receive data sent from the PHY to the MAC. In the six pin RMII, two pins are used to transmit data and two pins are used to receive data. Each of the data transmit and the data receive lines runs at 50 Mhz. This provides a total bandwidth of 100 MHz for sending and a 100 MHz for receiving data across the MAC to PHY interface.
Thus, the RMII reduces the number of pins required to transmit and receive data from eight to four by doubling the clock speed of the data lines. The RMII reduces the eight pins required to send the remaining six control signals to only two pins by combining certain control signals and deriving other control signals in the manner described below. The transmit clock and the receive clock lines are eliminated for each individual MAC to PHY interface because a single synchronous clock is used for all of the interfaces on a single chip. The remaining six control signals are combined and derived from only two control lines as is described below.
The carrier sense and receive data valid control signals are combined on a single line by the RMII. As described above, the carrier sense signal differs from the receive data valid single in that the carrier sense signal goes high as soon as the PHY begins to receive data. The receive data valid signal goes high only after the PHY has received the first complete symbol of data and decoded the first nibble of data. Also, the receive data valid symbol remains high until the last nibble corresponding to the last symbol has been transferred to the MAC. The RMII combines the two signals into one on a single line as follows: the combined signal asserts with carrier sense and remains asserted while both carrier sense and receive data valid are both asserted. The signal alternates between the asserted and deasserted state while carrier sense is not asserted, but receive data valid is still asserted, so that carrier sense and received data valid are time-division multiplexed. The signal becomes deasserted while both carrier sense and receive data valid are deasserted.
On the second and last control line provided by the RMII, a transmit enable signal is provided. The collision signal is derived from the transmit enable signal and the carrier sense portion of the carrier sense data valid signal. When both are asserted, the RMII determines that a collision has occurred. The last two control signals, the receive error signal and the transmit error signal are transferred across the interface by altering the data sent when an error is detected. When an illegal symbol is detected, the rest of the data is filled with a specific data pattern such as alternating ones and zeros. When the specific data pattern is read, then it is determined that an error has occurred. There is a finite probability that good data may match the specific data pattern causing the MACs to determine that an error has occurred when, in fact, no error has occurred. However, the RMII is designed so that the probability of such mistakes occurring is acceptably small to the system designers.
It should also be noted that the IEEE MII specification requires backward compatibility with a 10base-T Ethernet interface so that data may be transferred between the MAC and the PHY at either 100 MHz or 10 MHz. When data is transmitted at 10 MHz, then each bit is repeated ten times so that the 10 MHz data may be recovered by sampling every tenth bit. It is necessary, therefore, to indicate to the MAC or the PHY whether data is being transmitted at 100 MHz or 10 MHz so that proper sampling of the data may be implemented. The RMII accomplishes determining the correct data rate by using an out-of-band communication between the MAC and the PHY. The MAC queries a designated PHY register using the MII management bus to determine the selected data rate. It would be useful if an alternative to this out-of-band communication could be developed since the out-of-band communication is slow and there is a possibility that the out-of-band communication may not be accomplished before data is transmitted.
Accordingly, it would be useful if the number of wires interfacing a 10/100Base-T MAC and PHY could be even further reduced to less than six wires. Furthermore, it would be useful if an in-band data rate communication between the MAC and the PHY could be developed.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a 10/100Base-T MAC to PHY interface requiring only two wires (pins) per port, with two additional global wires: a clock wire (pin), and a synchronization wire (pin). This reduction in the number of pins associated with each port is achieved by time-division multiplexing wherein each time-division multiplexed wire combines a plurality of definitions from the conventional 100Base-T interface specified by IEEE 802.3u (clause 22). As a result, each port has its own pair of associated time-division multiplexed wires (pins) and the addition of each port simply requires two additional wires. According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, information normally transferred on sixteen wires in a conventional 100Base-T interface at 25 MHz is time-division multiplexed onto two wires (corresponding to two pins) that transfer data at 125 MHz, five times the speed of conventional interfaces. Importantly, this multiplexing is done on a port by port basis. Therefore, the number of pins required for a MAC to transceiver interface is two times the number of ports plus two instead of sixteen times the number of ports, and the addition of each additional port requires only two more wires (pins). Moreover, the present invention provides for in-band data rate determination.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a multi-port 10/100Base-T Ethernet device. The device includes a MAC chip, a PHY chip, and an interface connecting the MAC and PHY chips. The interface includes two time-division multiplexed wires per port, each time-division multiplexed wire conveying time-division multiplexed signals having different definitions, and two global wires conveying clock and synchronization pulse signals for up to all of the ports.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a 10/100Base-T MAC to PHY interface. The interface includes two time-division multiplexed wires for each port serviced by the interface, each time-division multiplexed wire conveying time-division multiplexed signals having different definitions, and two global wires conveying clock and synchronization pulse signals for one or more ports.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a method of interfacing a MAC to a PHY in a 10/100Base-T Ethernet device. The method involves conveying a first plurality of time-division multiplexed signals having different definitions from a MAC to a PHY over a transmit wire, and a second plurality of time-division multiplexed signals having different definitions from the PHY to the MAC over a receive wire. In addition, the method involves conveying a clock signal to the MAC and PHY over a global clock wire, and a synchronization pulse signal to the MAC and PHY over a global synchronization pulse wire.
In still a further aspect, the present invention provides a method of interfacing a plurality of MACs in a 10/100Base-T Ethernet device. The method involves conveying a first plurality of time-division multiplexed signals having different definitions from a first MAC to a second MAC over one wire, and a second plurality of time-division multiplexed signals having different definitions from the second MAC to the first MAC over another wire. In addition, the method involves conveying a clock signal to the MACs over a global clock wire, and a synchronization pulse signal to the MACs over a global synchronization pulse wire.
It should be appreciated that the present invention can be implemented in numerous ways, including as a device, a process, or a system. Some inventive embodiments of the present invention are described below.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be presented in more detail in the following specification of the invention and the accompanying figures which illustrate by way of example the principles of the invention.